


Spilt Coffee

by SabrielIsMyOTPFightMe



Series: Spilt Coffee AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, College AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, prompt, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielIsMyOTPFightMe/pseuds/SabrielIsMyOTPFightMe
Summary: Spilt coffee cups can really bring people togetherA college and coffee shop AU that not a lot of people wanted but are getting anyway from me at 1:45am!





	Spilt Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a tumblr textpost by the user threepipe. It was the prompt for this! I'm sorry if this is terrible I'm writing it late at night just because I wanted to and it hasn't even been proof read

He’s not sure what made him do it.

“Hey. I just wanted to say that you should really speak more in class because I just realised I really like the sound of your voice… and, em, yeah.”

And then Viktor Nikiforov (nearly tripping) turned pink and rushed out of the lecture hall before the dark-headed boy had a chance to respond. He scowled at a chuckling Chris as he tried to make himself sink lower and lower.

“You were meant to stay and talk to him!” Chris chimed up as they walked down the hall towards campus.

“I-I panicked.” Viktor offered meekly, mussing up his silver hair by running a hand through it, it still felt strange after cutting it short. Chris guffawed at him, his whole body shaking with laughter at this point.

“Viktor Nikiforov, the man himself, got scared talking to a quiet Japanese boy?”

“But, he’s so adorable! And his eyes Chris! His eyes they widened so beautifully when I sat down next to him. They’re so big and brown and…”

Chris was double kneed with laughter by now. It was amazingly funny seeing Viktor so smitten that he was anxious of talking to the object of his affection. Even listening to him whining was hilarious.

“How about we grab coffee so you can finish your rant?”

Viktor nodded eagerly like an excited puppy.

“His voice is really smooth and velvety though! It makes me shiver.”

“Yuck”

****

Yuuri Katsuki’s eyes widened with abject horror as the silver haired man sat down next to him, stared intently at him, and delivered a line that sounded like it had been rehearsed more than a few times out of sheer nervousness before dashing out the door without waiting for a reply from Yuuri. He nearly had tripped in his rush to get up. Yuuri still found a few minutes later that he was now sitting alone in an empty lecture hall, mulling over what had happened.

As he gathered his effects to leave he was still thinking about it. He had never held a conversation with Viktor Nikiforov before, but everybody knew about him, massively rich, extremely confident, and much too flirty. But that seemed way out of character for him though. Yuuri touched a hand to his throat as if he could feel his own voice and get a bitter idea as to why Viktor seemed to like it. Viktor had seemed unsure of himself there and…

Oh

Yuuri realised,

His eyes were very pretty

Yuuri shook his head, Viktor liked to be with people, he was probably just messing around

And his hair was so fucking silvery and shiny

Stop it.

Maybe he could go see Phichit in the coffee shop on campus. He was working now; wasn’t he?

****

“Chriiiisssss.” Viktor whined, slumped down, his hand supporting his face over a cup of coffee, “He probably thinks I’m really strange now!”

Simply, he sounded like a petulant child

Chris sipped his latte and smiled with his eyes over the cup. “Well, I mean, you did compliment his voice of all things before standing up nearly tripping over your own feet and then running out the door like you were set on fire, I looked back, the poor boy seemed to be in shock.” Chris explained his voice lilting up at the end closing off the recount of the sequence of quite possibly disastrous events. Chris smacked his lips together and wiggled his eyebrows while Viktor just sighed, pouted and slid a little lower in his seat.

He then hit his elbow of the table straightening up as the bell tinkled sweetly and dark messy hair and cold tinged cheeks stepped into the shop, entirely relieved with the warmness.

“Ow, Viktor! Stop hitting me! I see h- I see him!”

****

Yuuri stepped into the shop relaxing in the warm bustling nature of it. The wind was much too nippy outside now that it was well into Autumn, he’d have to buy new gloves.

He bounced on the balls of his feet for a second before seeing Phichit was indeed working today and strode towards the front counter.

“And what can I get for my favourite college student?”

Favourite was stressed much too dramatically.

****  
“Viktor, you’re staring much too obviously.”

“Look at his ass.”

****  
Yuuri stood with his back to the counter, hands set on the overhang for support, and surveyed the café. It was really, very busy and as he did a quick sweep across his perimeter he caught the silver hair in his view and saw those pretty blue eyes staring straight at him. The gaze was intense, but it in no way felt malicious. He waved fairly awkwardly over to Viktor and what must have been a friend of his and smiled small.  
****  
“Viktor you’re meant to wave back?” Chris waved a hand in his friend’s face to see if he could be snapped out of his reverie.

Viktor gave an exclamation of surprise and waved back, perhaps a little too vigorously with a huge smile on his face. He knocked his coffee with his elbow all across to Chris’s side of the table.

****  
Yuuri snorted as he watched the spectacle, he had to hide his face in his hands as he laughed. When Phichit skipped back to him with his Americano he was still laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Phichit queried looking around. Viktor and Chris caught his eye. Chris was now up out of his chair trying to avoid the dripping coffee. Phichit chuckled and shoved Yuuri some napkins to go help them. He raised his eyebrow when Yuuri hesitated to so Yuuri resolved to tell him the happenings of his Biology lecture

****  
“Chris,” Viktor whined, completely unawares to his friend trying to dab hot coffee of his jeans. “Why was he laughing? Why’s he talking in hushed tones to the barista?”

“You spilt coffee on me!”

****  
Phichit’s smile was wide when Yuuri finished telling the short occurrence, Yuuri would have thought that would have been a good enough excuse to stop the barista from making him go over but he just pressed the napkins into Yuuri’s hands more incessantly and shooed him away with the excuse of other customer’s to attend to, Yuuri swallowed and weaved between tables to reach Viktor and Chris’

****  
“He’s coming over here.”

“You spilt coffee on me.”

“I what?” Viktor finally turned his head away from Yuuri and toward Chris.  
“Oh my God I’m so sorry!”  
Viktor jumped out of his seat ready to get some tissues when he nearly ran into Yuuri.

“Hello!” He beamed, forgetting about Chris again and his past embarassment.

“Hi.” Yuuri replied tentatively. He didn't seem sure of what to say. Viktor’s smile dropped somewhat as he was the slight discomfort in those beautiful eyes of his. Yuuri thrust over the napkins to Viktor and started to walk away before Viktor unfroze.

"You could be the next Morgan Freeman!” He called.

Viktor deserved the light slap he got as he handed the napkins to Chris, Yuuri giggled slightly at the remark and Viktors smile grew so so wide again.

****

Aww, he has a heart shaped smile.

Yuuri was looking over his shoulder as he wove in and out of patrons of the coffee shop to Phichit who was holding up the change he had accidentally left behind him.

“That wasn't so hard, was it?” Phichit smiled. Yuuri glared at him and reached out for his money but Phichit held it above him.

“Not until you say you’ll go on a date with him.” He sing-songed as he jumped when Yuuri made a particularly good grab at his change.

“Phichit!”

****

Viktor’s mouth went dry and he gulped. After giving Chris the napkins he sat back down to recommence Yuuri watching. The Japanese boy was currently trying to reach his change from the barista whom he assumed was a close friend of Yuuri’s palm. Yuuri’s coat was riding up and he could see the skin underneath. It looked so impossibly soft.  
“Viktor.” Chris snapped “Either get him to go out with you or stop staring. It's creepy.” Chris seemed to have lost his amusement in Viktor’s crush after he got the hot beverage poured on his pants.

Viktor just smirked at Chris.

****

“Fine! Fine! I'll go over there!” Yuuri finally relented after having jumped around for about a minute. Phichit whistled happily and Yuuri huffed, he grabbed his change and made his way over to the table for the second time.

****  
“Please sit with Viktor” Chris pleaded. “I've had enough coffee for they day.”


End file.
